


Elven Birthday in The Shire

by gabapple, mamodewberry



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious amounts of strawberries, Fluff, M/M, Viktor's Birthday, christmas?, winter in the southern hemisphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: Yuuri surprises Viktor with a picnic for his birthday and spoiling him rotten!!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Elven Birthday in The Shire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosq/gifts).



> Mamo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO QUEL / @tosq FROM ME AND GAB!! Ahhh we love you so much!
> 
> I've never written Lord of the Rings anything, but me and Gab super enjoy the movies, Fellowship being the most watched. We wanted to write something super soft and sweet and pertaining of interests for Quel and this is what we settled on - A Hobbit Yuuri gushing over his beautiful elf Viktor :)
> 
> Due to LotR being filmed in New Zealand, we used that as a reason to why Viktor's birthday is in the summer time.
> 
> Thank you for collaborating with me with the idea and art and betaing @Gab!! 
> 
> Gab: Hobbits have a very special place in my heart, as does Quel, so this was the perfect opportunity. :) I appreciate Mamo leaping to the task and letting me do the draw for this cute collab. All our love, Quel! I hope your birthday was warm and green and bright and full of love. <3

Yuuri knew better than to expect perfection, but for Vitya it had to be as close to it as possible. 

The floor was swept, the windows were drawn back for fresh air, the counters were wiped. Just outside the front door was all the pair would need for part one of their day. Part two would be made after. Together.

_ Together. _

He couldn’t help the tingle that went from his heart to the tip of his toes. 

If all went according to plan, Vitya would ride up on his horse after second breakfast. They’d pick the strawberries in the garden, make their cake and jam over elevenses. Pack their baked goods and ride to the picnic spot Yuuri had found for lunch and be back before afternoon tea. 

Near perfect. 

Before Yuuri’s anxieties of the day could root themselves too deeply, The Shire came to life with greetings outside his window. It wasn’t often they had outsiders, but Vitya - Yuuri’s elf beau - was a very welcome one. 

Vitya marveled at the hobbit community. From their charming too-small-for-him-homes and homebody attitudes to their hearty cuisine and love of food.

But most of all … Vitya loved Yuuri. His hobbit. 

Vitya’s beautiful pure white mare cantered up to the newly painted picket fence outside Yuuri’s home, dwarfing his own pony tied off outside.

“Yuuuuuri~” Vitya called out in a sing-song voice. 

It warmed Yuuri’s cheeks and he opened the door so there was no need for knocking. 

There was a time being picked up would have bothered him, but Yuuri had gotten used to it and found himself enjoying being embraced by the stature of his love. 

One twirl and Vitya set Yuuri back down on his feet. “Good morning, my Yuuri.”

“Happy birthday, Vitya!”

His pale cheeks turned a pretty pink at that. The elves were peculiar about their celebrations and Yuuri felt Vitya deserved more. “I’m looking forward to whatever you have planned for us.”

Yuuri took Vitya’s large hands in his. “You love strawberries, right? I thought we could do some gardening.”

Vitya’s eyes lit up. “Really? You’re going to teach me?”

If Vitya weren’t so enthusiastic about most things in life, it wouldn’t have crossed Yuuri’s mind to suggest it. He seemed to delight in the charming life of mundane Hobbit chores to the point he’d join in if anyone ever invited him. “Yeah. And then we can make a cake.”   
The smile on his face was infectious. 

Tugging Vitya along the cobbled walk, they gathered the bucket of gardening supplies and went to the side yard. 

Many fruits and vegetables were ready for harvest, but today was dedicated to Vitya. Normal chores would resume tomorrow. 

Carefully Yuuri smoothed out a potato sack for each of them on the soil beside the rows of berries. Yuuri knelt and Vitya took the sack next to him.

“To harvest the strawberries, we have these little sheers. You’ll snip them off at their stem like this without squeezing the berry too much. And then put them in this basket. Now you try.”

Eagerly Vitya took the tiny sheers and did as instructed. As expected, Vitya was able to do it with ease. “How many do we need to harvest?”

“Any that you see are ready. Only pick the red ones.”

Side by side, they gathered the fruit, bumping hands when depositing into the basket. Between the two of them, it didn’t take long to move down the row and filled the basket to the brim. 

“How about some tea?” Yuuri asked, wiping the beading sweat from his brow with his forearm. 

Vitya snuck a strawberry into his mouth, with only the leaves and stem showing. He shied away when Yuuri failed to hold back his laugh. His elegant elf was so silly. And so cute.

Once inside, Yuuri put the kettle on and offered an apron to Vitya. 

The counter had already been preset with all the ingredients sans the strawberries before Vitya arrived. The recipe had neatly been scribed on a card - a family cake passed down from generations. 

Yuuri slid the measuring cups over to Vitya and began to instruct him on pouring the flour and sugar. Clouds of flour poofed in their faces as Vitya poured too fast. They laughed and left handprints on each others’ aprons and noses until Yuuri righted them back on schedule. 

Tea was consumed, strawberries were sliced, cream and eggs were beat, and eventually they were dumping their creation in the cast iron. 

The fire in the hearth was ready just in time.

“While we wait, there’s one more thing we can make with these extra strawberries,” Yuuri said, wiping his hands on the front of his apron with emphasis.

Vitya stood close and ready for the next task.

They chopped the berries into smaller pieces and mixed them in a bowl of sugar, apricots, milk, and cream to make a jam. They split the jam into two jars, one of which went into their basket for their picnic with the prepared lembas.

“For the lembas bread. We’ll make enough that you can take with you on your ride back home, too. And cake of course.”

Soon the smell of cake filled the kitchen and they took several moments to inhale and exhale in an excited sigh. 

Mitts on, Yuuri brought the cast iron back to the counter and separated the cake from the edges with a knife. Perfect. Then with one vertical line, he sliced the cake in half and maneuvered it out of the iron and onto a ready plate. The rest he’d leave in the iron covered until they got back. 

While the cake cooled they had another cup of tea. 

Yuuri invited Vitya over to ice it the cake. 

Excitedly Vitya did so, letting Yuuri guide his hand. 

“Do we really need to wait to taste it, Yuuri?” Vitya whined.

“It will taste better if we do. Outside on a blanket and enjoying the scenery.”

Vitya relented to patience. 

Yuuri wrapped the cake in cloth and tied it securely then placed it in their picnic basket with a bottle of cider. 

Once all was packed and accounted for, Vitya helped Yuuri load up Yuuri’s pony with their blankets and basket, then tied her to Vitya’s horse to trail behind them. 

Picking Yuuri up by his sides, he hoisted Yuuri up onto his horse then swung a leg over to join him from behind. 

“Where are we off to, my Yuuri?”

“Head east until I say stop.”

“Woaw~ so secretive!”

Yuuri tilted his head back and up at Vitya with a mischievous grin. 

Clicking his tongue, Vitya urged his horse east with Yuuri’s pony

It wasn’t long before The Shire was ant-sized behind them.

Not much further…

Soon they entered the glade Yuuri had spent days exploring for.

“Okay, okay, stop!”

The horse neighed at the sudden halt, but did as she was told. 

A brook babbled under dappled sunlight. The grass was a vibrant green and soft between Yuuri’s toes. Wildlife chittered in their burrows. A quiet, peaceful, and warm spot away from both hobbits and elves where they could just be them. 

Vitya let out an awed gasp and dismounted, then reached for Yuuri to help him off. “It’s beautiful… This is where we’ll be having our picnic?”

The impression in his voice answered Yuuri’s inner question and his chest fluttered with pride. “Yes! Let’s get our blanket out.”

“Under that shadey patch?” Vitya pointed

“Anywhere you want.”

With a laugh, Vitya unhooked their lunch basket and blankets from the saddlebag of the pony, handing them to Yuuri. And with their opposite free hands, interlaced their fingers and walked toward the brook. Vitya measured his steps with Yuuri’s for the short distance. 

Together they laid out the blanket and smoothed it out as best they could. Yuuri tried to find the largest quilt he had so they’d both comfortably fit on it. Unexpectedly, Vitya was very good at conserving his space to be small when needed, tucking his feet under himself and folding his hands as delicately and picturesque as possible.

Yuuri didn’t have the heart to encourage him to move into a position he felt was more relaxing, so set to serving their lunch of jam and cakes. 

Unwrapping the slice of lembas bread, Yuuri broke it in half. Then uncapping the jar of the jam spread they’d made, Yuuri placed a generous dollop on it for his love’s first course.

Graciously, Vitya accepted. 

That grace didn’t remain much longer when the sweet and tart taste of the jam reached Vitya’s senses. In seconds he devoured the bread and licked what wound up on his fingers. 

Had Yuuri really become that bad of an influence? Would the elves disown Vitya? 

No, he was some sort of prince, wasn’t he?

Or was it just what Yuuri had always imagined?

_ Someday _ , Vitya had told him before,  _ I’ll take you to Rivendell to meet my people _ . 

Someday when they both felt they were ready for it. Really Yuuri should be practicing manners, but here he was dismantling Vitya’s. 

Next was the cake, the main event and with even more strawberries! Vitya practically wiggled in place watching Yuuri plop a piece that was almost as big as the plate itself. Yuuri would be sending the rest of the cake home with Vitya, but they were going to share a large portion of it for their picnic.

Yuuri held the plate in his hands, cleared his throat and, to the best of his abilities and pink shaded cheeks, sang Vitya a short hobbit birthday song. 

Vitya clapped, smile larger than ever.

Delicately Vitya stabbed at the cake, getting a perfect ratio of cake, strawberry filling, and white icing. He placed it in his mouth and looked like he was about to cry! “So… so good, Yuuri!” he said chewing through the last bit. “Thank you. This is the best begett— birthday ever!”

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri said, shy but pleased. Though privately he thanked Vitya for coming into his life. More than anything he wanted to make him happy. 

  



End file.
